Honest Trailer - Inception
Inception 'is the 16th episode in 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by''' Andy Signore, '''Brett Weiner,' Dan Perrault '''and' Christian Lynch.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2010 science-fiction film Inception. It was published on January 8, 2013, based on viewer requests. It is 3 minutes and 15 seconds long. It has been viewed over 12 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Inception on YouTube "A film that will obliterate your eardrums with deafening horn noises." '~ Honest Trailers - Inception'' Script user requests for Inception appear Ugh! We get it already! Intro From the director of two good Batman movies (Christopher Nolan) comes a film that will obliterate your eardrums with deafening horn noises. ''[A clip of the infamous '''Inception horn are played over the title]'' When dream thief Dominic Cobb gets his toughest assignment yet, he'll assemble a team of experts including this small boy (Ariadne) who can suddenly learn to make complex dream mazes after doodling, a chemist (Yusuf) who is literally the worst driver ever of Yusuf driving while crashing into things are shown, and a sidekick (Arthur) whose only job is to explain the plot. Arthur: '''In a dream you can cheat architecture into impossible shapes '''Arthur: '''Five minutes in the real world gives you and hour in the dream '''Arthur: In the dream state your conscious defenses are lowered Arthur: 'You can't wake up within the dream unless you die '''Arthur: ' Raw, infinite subconscious! Nothing is down there except for whatever might have been left behind by anyone sharing the dream whose been trapped there before. horn And yet even the characters in the movie can't figure out what's going on. 'Eames: '''So what happens when we die? '''Ariadne: '''What's a kick? '''Cobb: '''If this is my dream, why can't I control this? '''Ariadne: '''Whose subconscious are we going into, exactly? '''Ariadne: '''I'm just trying to understand. '''Mal: '''How could you understand? '''Cobb: '''You don't understand. ''Horn To get back his children, Cobb's team will have to fight anonymous dream soldiers who have no idea how to hit anything with an automatic weapon, or duck projection is shown skiing straight into a wire A movie so complex, it requires intense concentration at every moment, which is really difficult when this guy (Saito) goes over important plot points in a heavy accent. '''Saito: ''Japanese accent My main competitor is an old man in poor health. His son will soon inherit control of the corporation. A supposedly original film that's actually just 'The Matrix' except with creepier extras and unclear rules. ''and Ariadne are shown walking up a street at a 90 degree angle ''Witness Leonardo DiCaprio fight his way through any physical challenge... but struggle to squeeze through an alley way. Immerse yourself in the dreams of Christopher Nolan which apparently don't include sex, flying or any other things normal people dream of. A dream land where you can think of literally any weapon... '''Eames: '''Musn't be afraid to dream up a bigger gun. ...But for some reason only dream of small-to-medium-sized guns. Seriously, they couldn't dream up a tank or something. Starring: Reonardo DiCaprio (Leonardo DiCaprio as Dominic Cobb), Indian Seth Rogen (Dileep Rao as Yusuf), Fivehead (Ellen Page as Ariadne), The Cast of 'The Dark Knight Rises' (Marion Cottilard as Mal Cobb, Michael Caine as Stephen Miles, Tom Hardy as Eames and Cillian Murphy as Robert Fischer), George Takei (Ken Watanabe as Saito), The Son From "''3rd Rock From the Sun" (Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Arthur) and A Dreidel (a spinning top) Inception If Cobb couldn't enter the country, couldn't Michael Caine just fly the kids out to him? Ah, whatever. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other Christopher Nolan films including Batman Begins,''' The Dark Knight,' The Dark Knight Rises',' Interstellar 'and 'Memento'.'' The also produced a career retrospective Honest Trailer for Nolan's entire filmography. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Inception has an 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. JOE declared the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and commended Screen Junkies for simplifying the plot, writing "in fact, it's so dumbed down, you may feel a little silly for liking the movie in the first place." Slash Film was more lukewarm towards the Honest Trailer, writing that while this it was "funny and makes some good points, I think it stretches more than most." Production credits Series Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by Andy Signore, Brett Weiner, Dan Perrault & Christian Lynch Edited by Jordan Harris & Andy Signore Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Video: Didn't understand Inception? Honest trailers dumb it down for us '- JOE article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Inception’ Gives The Film A Kick '- Slash Film article * 'WATCH AN HONEST TRAILER FOR INCEPTION ' - IGN article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Christopher Nolan Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Season 1 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures